Christiana Care CCOP was originally funded by NCI in 1987 and has continued to be an exemplary participant since that time. It was organized to facilitate participation in CALG6, NSABP and CCG clinical trials by community physicians in the region. Since inception ECOG, RTOG, CTSU, Wake Forest, Fox Chase and the University of Michigan Cancer Center have been added as research bases. Our extensive catchment area includes all of Delaware and portions of New Jersey, northeastern Maryland and southeastern Pennsylvania (Delaware and Chester Counties). Delaware ranks 34th in the nation for all cancer sites, Maryland ranks 32nd, New Jersey 34th, and Pennsylvania 36th. Our CCOP represents a population base in excess of 2.5 million people with extensive protocol entry potential. During the period June 1, 2005 through February 28, 2006 a total of 217 participants were accrued to treatment protocols (194.5 credits) and 80 participants to cancer control trials (42.8 credits). Under the leadership of Stephen Grubbs, M.D., Principal Investigator, and Kandie Price, MS, RN, Director, CCOP investigators, project coordinators and data managers continue to participate in Core Committees of CALGB, NSABP, RTOG, and COG. Over the last several years accrual to both treatment and cancer control studies has continued to increase and our CCOP has been recognized by the National Cancer Institute for its significant contributions to the program. The overall impact of this grant will be to assure continuation and stimulate expansion of CCOP activities, including treatment and cancer control research, at Christiana Care Health Services and its affiliates throughout our catchment area. 240 treatment and 160 cancer control credits will be accrued during the next grant year. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]